Ploxl
Ploxl is the Original Character of the user ShadowRaptor101. After being recreated in the game Spore, Ploxl became widely popular and loved by many on certain internet communities. Ploxl is an anthropomorphic Axolotl and as such, can breathe on both land and in water, but his skin dries out very quickly. He was also born with several genetic mutations. Biography On the planet Earth, scientists were studying DNA transfection in their attempts to alter life until it could survive on other planets. Axolotls, known for their abilities to regenerate any body part and heal very quickly, were the first test subjects. Transfecting their DNA with custom strands, the axolotl eggs were sealed in a capsule and launched into space. After being knocked off-course by the gravitic force of a wandering celestial mass, the pod drifted away into deep space, and was never seen by humans again... Some time later, the pod went through a wormhole and landed on a barren world. The world contained seemingly no life, but had an atmosphere, and was very warm. Upon impact with the ground, the pod bursted open and the eggs began to grow. Ploxl was one of these eggs. After being born, Ploxl opened up the pod and suddenly, a burst of light emited from the pod, and the entire area around him began to change; the sky became blue, there were clouds, and the oceans began to form microscopic organisms from seemingly nothing. However, this was actually the result of Ploxl's strongest ability, the physics-defying ability to spread life to any inorganic object he came into contact with. As Ploxl grew, his skin began to develop a thim film of toxic substance that harmed those who touched him. Eventually, Ploxl was able to stand upright and walk. His body became disproportioned and he never reached adulthood, which is common for his species. Instead, he retained his juvenile gills and his skin retained it's pinkish pigmentation. His eyes also changed from red to an extremly dark shade of red that looks almost completely black from a distance. After his mutations, Ploxl made his home in a pond, and then fell into a deep hibernation-like state. An unknown amount of time passed before Ploxl awoke from suspended animation. He remembered nothing of his past and had to learn everything from the beginning. However, this time, he learned to read and write. After being able to speak, his amphibian-like chirp became an understandable voice, and when he tried to chirp again, a noice sounding like "Ploxl" would come from his mouth. It was then that Ploxl named himself. After hibernating for another long period of time, Ploxl developed more skills, and when he awoke once more, he met a friendly creature, Ceaphus, a cuttlefish who befriended him and they helped eachother survive. After this event, many other creatures somehow found their way to the once-barren world called Mascotia However, little did Ploxl know that he was not theSpotfirst one to arrive on the this world...HE MARIED KISHURA AT V DAY!?! Ploxl's Exodus: Shadows of a Hero Ploxl is the main proagonist of PESOAH. This is the first (although not chronologically) game in the ''Maskotia ''series. In this game, Ploxl makes a desperate, across-the-universe journey to save Kishiru. During the game, several small, almost unnoticable things happen that if looked at closely enough, will be the obvious reasons why the rest of the series happens. Ex. When Ploxl breaks Feild Sock out of jail, he unintenionally lets Kaxl out as well, setting part of the events on Spotquest. Spotquest When the Call of the Sprites is given out, Ploxl is chosen to take Hauetzyn's place as the Sprite of Health. Captured and used to power a flying death-machine known as b4rr4g3, Ploxl is freed once the machine and its Elleckian controllers are destroyed. Adding his power to that of the other sprites, Ploxl is able to guide Spot to the Minn region, where the Sprite of Balance is held captive. Maskotia: Revelations In Maskotia: Revelations, Ploxl is one of the characters that can be met and unlocked as a playable character. His main weapon category is wrist-mounted blades, the most powerful one being the one he received at the end of PESOAH. If ''Maskotia ''ever becomes a console-based game series, Ploxl (and other characters such as Relucas and Zennra) can only have his mane weapon unlocked if there is also a save file of PESOAH on the same system as one Revelations, similar to how people could get a Pikmin trophy in Super Smash Bros. Mele if you had Pikmin save files on the same memory card. Relations towards other Characters *Relucas - Ploxl's relation towards Relucas seems to be rather friendly, despite the fact that they do not know each other very well. This is actually because both of them were created by user ShadowRaptor101, and feel a strange bond when near eachother. *Loffica - Ploxl is completely unaware of Loffica's feelings for him, and often tries to avoid her. *Kishiru - Kishiru is Ploxl's love interest. He treats her with utmost care and respect and will do anything for her. She even sleeps in his house on occasions.Ploxl maried Kishura at V Day!?! *Riix - After meeting Riix on planet Hoatzin, Ploxl and him became great friends. Riix helps Ploxl unlock more powers using a strage fruit called the Randomocity Fruit. *Jellpo - Jellpo is one of Ploxl's closest friends, and they've been friends for as long as anyone can remember. Trivia *Ploxl plays a role as Tork in user:Waffle_Flish's series "Darkspore:The Other Side" and is named "Torxl". *Ploxl has only been in 1 series so far and is only planned to be in 3 games out of possible 15-20. Sadly, there are some people who don't know fractions appearently and think "he is in every series in existence". Elements Element Biological.png|Biological Element Water.png|Water Element Fire.png|Fire Category:Aquatic Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:Amphibian Category:Hero Category:Axolotl Category:Mascot Category:Mascotian Category:Male Category:SpotQuest Sprite Category:Tag Me